1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip resistor, and in particular, to a sulfur resistant chip resistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thick-film and thin-film chip resistors of the conventional surface mount components usually includes resistors, conductors, glass, insulating overcoats and electro-plated terminals. Generally, silver-containing materials are often used as conductor materials, so as to be electrically connected with resistive materials and serve as first electrodes, second electrodes or side electrodes.